Medieval Exploration
by TheTeleporter
Summary: When a strange light takes Kitty and Rogue, they are sent to a land of simple methods, technology, and... really familiar faces?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! TheTeleporter her! Here is a story that originally started as a idea, and I think that it has some serious potential. SO, here we go!**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Kitty and Rogue were sitting in their shared room, bored out of their minds. Rogue was reading the same book over and over again, because she has read every book in the large mansion, including the professor's collection. Kitty, on the other hand, was throwing a ball at the wall, and throwing it again when it returned to her grasp.

"Hey, Rogue! We can see what Kurt and Evan are doing!" Kitty spoke aloud, gathering Rogue's attention, before the gothic girl shot her perky friend down.

"Kurt and Evan are at the store, Kitty. There's no way we can meet them before we die of boredom." Rogue promptly explained, before returning her focus to the book she was reading. her friend glared at Rogue in irritation. Kitty offered more ideas to keep themselves entertained, but they were quickly shot to Davy Jones Locker. Kitty finally gave up, settling on staring at the ceiling.

A few minutes were spent in silence before broken once again.

"You know, Rogue..." said girl flinched in irritation. Can't the energetic girl just leave her alone? Rogue sighed, before addressing her friend. "Yes, Kitty?" Rogue secretly hoped that Kitty would lose her train of thought; she was becoming a tad bit annoying.

Unfortunately for Rogue, Kitty's train of thought didn't derail just yet. "Sometimes I wish that we can have a bit of adventure with some friends. You know, instead of duking it out with the brotherhood all the time. They are becoming a bit more routine. like repeated feats, with no reward." Kitty resumed staring at the ceiling. "I wish for something new! Like exploring new areas or flying past the stars! Experiencing new things! Like fear, or bravery, or love! I need new things to challenge my mind, my body! Not repeated stunts or faces." She finished speaking, and waited for her friend's reaction.

Rogue was currently stunned. There was no way all that could have possibly come out of her friend's mouth. It was impossible! However, Rogue kept an emotionless face, and answered the perky girl.

"Kitty. As much as I love you, I will not regret what I am saying at all. You are needed here. You know, I am as bored as you are, but if we need to face the brotherhood six times a day, then so be it. I want to explore new place as well, but we currently need to stay here, finish highschool, and protect Bayville. Ow, please, let me read." Rogue went back to her book, leaving a stunned look on the city girl's face. Before she could retort, something stopped her.

"Rogue, what's that noise?" Kitty listened closely. It sounded like a low buzz, which changed higher in pitch, then changed back into a low pitch.

Rogue didn't hear it. The gothic girl snorted, and started to speak, but was instantly cut off by Kitty.

"Rogue. listen." was all Kitty said.

At this point, Rogue could hear it, but it was becoming louder as the seconds flew by. Then the volume was too much, and both girls were screaming as they covered their ears. Then, as quickly as I came, it left, leaving both girls confused.

Rogue was the first to speak. "What the he-" She was cut off as a bright light overcame them both, leaving nothing in its wake.

seconds later, both girls appeared In the middle of... somewhere? Kitty stood up, trying to get blood flowing in her legs. As she did so, Rogue looked around.

"Kitty, where the hell are we?" Rogue then tried to get the blood flowing in her legs as well. Kitty scanned the area with her eyes, trying to see a road sign, or any sign for that matter. In fact, the dirt path that lay ahead of them seemed to stretch out for miles. As they walked, each meter seemed to triple in length for every step they took. There appeared to be no hope, at least until they heard a noise.

Both girls froze when they heard the noise, assuming it to be the buzzing from earlier. They cried out in terror and put their hands up to their ears, only to hear laughter.

Losing their pride, they looked for the source of the laughter. When they found it, they were astounded to find two people laughing at them.

It wasn't the fact that they see people, for it was the people that were laughing at them that made them shake with glee.

It was Logan and Scott. They were both wearing some sort of medieval armour, and Scott was wearing some sort of cloth over his eyes, leaving the girls to wonder if their powers worked here. Before they could test that hypothesis, Logan spoke.

"The King was right, Summers. From the looks o' it, he was correct when he Chuck mentioned that there be two o' 'em." Logan chuckled and took a swig from the container strapped to the side of his armour. Scott currently looked appalled.

"You dare address the king in that manner? He ought to slice that thick thing of flesh you call a throat into three if you continue your attitude like that." Narrowed "eyes" turned friendly when he forced his direction to the two girls in front of him. "And what might your names be? Surely two lovely maidens do have names, don't you?" He flashed a friendly smile towards them.

While both girl blushed at the compliments, Kitty stepped forward."Guys! Are we ever glad to see you! You can take us home, and we can talk about the intercom system. It I a bit broke, I think." She turned her attention to Scott, "Where in the world are your glasses?" She ranted "Kitty." Rogue warned. Kitty continued. "I would have remembered to wear them. Of course I had no idea that cloth can have the same effect that those lenses had." She continued her rant, not aware that logan was taking out his sword. "Kitty," Rogue warned, fearing the worst. But Kitty still wasn't done with Scott yet. "And where is your car? Why would you be on a horse? Unless you bought a horse to impress Jean, but where would you have gotten the money to buy and maintain one? Unless the professor lent you the money. And speaking of which, where is he He is around, right?"

Rogue had enough. "KITTY!" She screamed. To her horror, Logan sent the sword, aiming to kill. To everyone's amazement, the sword went through her chest, but Kitty simply phased through it. Kitty glared at Logan, who was paralyzed with fear. "Would you knock that off? That would have killed me if I hadn't phased through it! Didn't your mother teach you manners?" She huffed and walked out of the sword, hands on hips. "People. Don't know what to do with them, don't know what to do without them."

Scott just sat there, astounded. Even if he didn't have eyes, his other senses told him that Logan attempted to kill the girl, and somehow it failed. "Anyways," he continued, albeit awkwardly, What are your names? I need to confirm my suspicions."

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other, contemplating on what to say. Finally, Rogue stepped forward. "My name is Rogue, and the girl over there is Kitty pryde." Logan tunred to Scott, shocked.

"These are the girls. We need t deliver them to the King." He looked at Rogue and Kitty. "Girls, hop on. I don't care who sits with who, but we need to leave, pronto. He gave a quick snack to each horse, preparing them for the long voyage ahead.

As Rogue hoisted herself onto Scott's horse, a thought appeared in her head. "Hey, Kitty" she started. "Yeah, Rogue?" Kitty looked her companion in the eyes. "you know that speech you made in our room?" Kitty's eyes lit up in realization. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked, hoping to get a straight answer from her friend.

"I hate you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading, and please review!**

 _For your literary entertainment~ TT_


	2. Enter the night

Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! I'm so sorry for the long delay of chapters, but everything is so complicated. In trying my hardest to do better. For now, here's the chappie!

The trip to the castle was a rather quiet one. Every question asked by Rogue or Kitty was answered by a

grunt from Logan or a short, chipper sentence from Scott. Every question asked went like this until Kitty

actually thought of a good question. "So, this whole trip had been fun and all, but can you drop us off at

the nearest burger joint? I'm feeling kinda hungry." Logan and Scott stopped their horses, and looked at

each other in confusion. "Burger...Joint?" Scott looked at Kitty in confusion. "What's a burger joint?" Logan

grunted. "Probably what the common folk call a horse stable nowadays." Logan glanced at Rogue with a

hint of a smile, possibly to let her know that it was his way of telling a joke. Scott, on the contrary, started

laughing really hard. Soon enough he settled down and looked off in the horizon, albeit still chuckling.

After a while of silence, night began to fall. Logan and Scott slowed down, and took out four blankets from

a bug satchel tied to the horse. Scott glanced at the two girls while handing the blankets to them. "The

King said for us to bring some sheets for you two in case night had befallen. I advise for you two to get

some rest, for we are waking at sunrise." Scott started to walk with his horse, when Rogue spoke. "And

what about you two? Where will you sleep?" Scott looked at her. "We will keep watch. The king said that

you two are keys to a new future. Now, get some rest." Scott walked away, and brought his horse with

him. Rogue, looked down. "I wonder what that means" She muttered. A deep, ominous voice interrupted

her thoughts. "Don't worry about it, Rogue. He doesn't know either." Rogue jumped and readied her

hands. What she saw was a rust coloured helmet and a cape flowing behind the figure. She tried to

remember who this person was, but her mind was blank. "Who are you?" She shouted at the figure. "My

name means nothing at this time. What is important that you join me in my cause, to better life for the

special ones in this land, and for you to go back home." This caught Rogue's attention. The opportunity to

go home? How did she know that it is a trap? "What's my end of the bargain?" She was ready to jump at

the figure when a gust of wind blew her down. "You will know in due time, young one. Think about my

offer, and welcome to Genosha. Enjoy your stay." The figure left as quickly as it came, and soon enough

he was gone. "Weird. I could have sworn that it was someone I knew." She trailed off and looked to where

Kitty lay. She was sound asleep, and it seemed that the other two were nowhere to be found either.

"Guess I'd better get some sleep then." She closed her eyes. "I wonder what will come tomorrow." Her

voice trailed off as she fell into a comfortable darkness.

Somewhere dark...

Scott and Logan stood side by side, looking around as if looking for someone. "Where do you think he is,

Logan? He's late." Scott waited for Logan to speak. Logan only grunted. "The damned elf better get here.

If he's late there'll be hell to pay." Logan punched a tree in anger. "And you know the king's orders. We

have to stay with the girls." Logan sighed angrily. A new voice interrupted their conversation. "Why do you

speak so badly against my Kurtzan?" A young brunette in a red dress appeared next to a blue furred man

with a spaded tail swishing behind them, along with long midnight blue hair that flowed along his

shoulders. He donned a stylish red and black armor on his chest and stomach, with chain mail spread

around his arms and neck. He wore black armor on his legs, and a black cloak surrounded his whole body.

He had three fingers and possibly three toes, but the most unnerving aspect of his were the piercing

golden eyes that seemed to glow. If you looked closely you can see that there are no pupils in those eyes.

Scott smiled and walked up to the duo. "Ah, the great Kurtzan Wagner and his lovely wife, Wanda. Lovely

to see you two again." He was about to kiss her hand when Kurtzan growled in a threatening manner.

Scott quickly backed off seeing this. Logan, However, was not one for formalities. "Listen, elf, did you get

what Chuck asked for or not?" Logan and Kurtzan stared at each other for a minute. "Yes. I got ze

memories potion right here. Did you bring me my payment?" Kurtzan's tail extended so that he could

receive his pay. "Now would be a good time not to argue, Herr Logan." Logan groaned as he handed a

sack of gold over to his ally. Kurtzan grinned and stepped back. "Danke, Herr Logan, Herr Scott. I vill do

business vith you two sometime, ja?" He wrapped his tail around Wanda and they disappeared in a smoke

of brimstone. Logan and Scott started to walk away, silent as can be, when Logan stopped Scott in his

tracks. "Listen, Scott" he sniffed the air "there's someone or someone's following us." Scott was taken

aback. "Following us? Who?" He was interrupted by Logan's hand. "Smells like Lone Wolf, and Toad." He

glanced at the corner of his eye, and his eyes widened. "Scott! Look out!" He pushed Scott out of the way,

and grabbed the log that was headed his way. Scott took off his bandage that was on his face and

prepared for battle. Logan growled as a man with long, yellow hair and brown coloured armor went in to

battle with long, bony claws ready to strike. "What are you doing here, Creed?" Logan growled as he and

Creed stared each other in the eyes. Scott pointed to Toad. "And why is this thing here with you? I thought

you worked alone!" Toad laughed as he shot bullets of acid at Scott, to which the latter dodged. "Hey now,

teamwork's an option if you have money to pay. Now, give us that potion!" Scott blasted optic beams out

of his eyes at Toad, while Logan dodged the brutal assaults his opponent threw at him. "Never in your lives

will we give you this potion, you slimy asshole!" Logan screamed. Toad faked a hurt look. "Aw, well. I

guess we tried the nice way." He smiled creepily. "Now I guess we can play dirty!" He launched his tongue

and attempted to retrieve the potion, when out of nowhere an arrow landed next to his tongue. He

screamed, and everybody stopped what they were doing at looked where Toad was pointed. Logan and

Scott smiled when they saw the assailant. Toad looked in fear while Creed glared. Logan simply waved.

"Hey Jean, care to give us a hand?"

Alright, so no one gets confused:

Kitty Pryde– Kitty Pryde

Rogue– Rogue

Kurtzan– Nightcrawler

Wanda– Scarlett Witch

Toad- Toad

Lone Wolf– Sabretooth

Logan– Wolverine

Scott– cyclops

Who do you think the mysterious figure should be? Talk about it in the reviews!

For your literary entertainment ~ TT


End file.
